Airport Scene
by Mysteriol
Summary: POST GREV. Just before Tala leaves for Russia, Kai sees him off at the airport gates.


Airport Scene 

_POST GREV. Just before Tala leaves for Russia, Kai sees him off at the airport gates._

The rumbling of the engines, the screeching of the wind. Some airplanes taking off into the air, leaving in their paths, a trail of smoke that blasted behind.

A momentary trembling of the airport ground, but unfelt by sheer mortal instincts.

Sapphire eyes flickers with undefined emotions.

"Sure you're not coming back with us?"

An all-knowing smirk on the other party's face. "That, I'm sure." He says with conviction, and he folds his arms across his chest, maintaining that high and mighty posture of Kai Hiwatari.

Tala Ivanov responds with a 'hn', mimicking his old friend. He imitates his gesture as well, folding his hands in a feral manner. "I should have known, why did I bother asking in the first place?"

"It answers your stupidity that was there in the first place." A snide remark, but holding carefully-veiled lightheartedness well-deciphered by the one and only Tala.

"Who's stupid?" An annoyed look passes by his face.

"You." Kai replies simply. Too simply, that it comes off as salt that rubs on Tala's inflated ego. In response, Tala lightly jabs Kai in the rib bones.

"Easy for you to say, fellow idiot." Tala is grinning when he says this. A half-grin to those around him like Bryan and Spencer, but Kai has been with this redhaired friend practically his entire life, and he sees through it like an open book.

"Welcome then." Kai offers back a small smile, again, only decipherable by Tala's standards. Both friends speak in a language that was foreign and alien in others' judgmental opinions.

There is a long silence that is dragged on as if forever, as both set of eyes exchange looks that defy explanations and specific categorizations. It is not easy to tell what they are thinking, but, no words are necessary always when it is between two old friends.

Tala shrugs his shoulders, and then holds out a hand hesitantly. A significant segment amidst old memories resurfaces: two hands clasped in a firm handshake in a deceitful form of teamwork. But now, things have changed.

Everything has changed.

"I guess this is goodbye, then, Kai." He says. And if one listens carefully, there is a hint of reluctance underlying his tone.

Kai quietly shakes his head, and offers his hand back. "It's 'see you again', Tala."

And both hands meet in a handshake, and this time, both parties know fully well that there will be no more deceitful lies or selfish gains and motives hidden beneath.

The true threads of friendship have been tied once again, all over.

"I hate to say this," Tala sounds irritated, and probably embarrassed by himself, but he quickly gets it over and done with, "but I actually think I'm going to miss you."

Kai responds with a half-grin, "Of course."

"What do you mean?" Tala snaps, "Do you mean you're that of 'missable' material?"

"Hn," Kai lets go his hand, allowing it to drop down back by his side, "You should work on your English, Tala."

"I made that word up, duh." Tala rolls his eyes.

"Innovative." Kai replies, unblinkingly.

There is silence, and then Kai breaks it.

"That's your plane." He says. Overhead, the intercom announces the flight to Russia, Moscow, taking off within a matter of a few minutes.

Tala nods.

"And don't think I'm out here to inflate your ego or any of that sort," Kai crosses his arms again, the smallest tinge of smile alighting his eyes, "But, I guess it's the same for me."

Tala blinks, before recovering instantaneously, an amusing flicker to his eyes. "Same for you, in what aspects?"

Kai gives a 'tch'. He really wants him to say it, isn't it? Fine, by all means. "Miss you, what else?" He snaps, irritated, and probably embarrassed as well. Growing up in a confined abbey restricts many of the ways you can convey your expressions and emotions properly.

Tala, however, responds by laughing it off softly. Then, his face turns serious, before he gives a slight nod. "See you soon, Kai."

He nods. "On Christmas."

"On Christmas." Tala repeats, before a true, earnest smile turns his lips upwards this time without shame. He bends down, picks up his luggage, and pivots on his heels slightly. He casts one final, lingering look on his old friend who has been with him through countless trials and tribulations, and then turns away.

It is then when Kai calls for him. "Tala!"

The redhaired turns, a questioning look in his eyes. "What is it, Kai?"

Violet reflects off against sapphire.

"Say hi to Ian for me."

Tala is silenced, before he nods. After all, Ian had met Kai, too, in the abbey, just that they hadn't had much of a past as long and as much as him with Bryan and Spencer.

"I will." Tala raises his hand in his manner of wave, and turns away. He gives a slight flick of his hand, as if acknowledging his own departure from the airport, and his second home to come now, Japan.

"I'll see you for Christmas!" _My friend, _he adds silently under his breath.

Kai, being Kai, has read the meaning underlining those words, and as if to no one in particular, he nods.

"See you, Tala." he says quietly. _My friend. _

**Owari **

_A/N: _

_AHHHH finally I ficcated another Blitzkrieg Boys ficcie! I'm still totally addicted to Kai and Tala like nicotine. I don't even know how long it's been...Oh, well, 4 months? Whee, and proudly still counting! I've always wanted to do an airport scene between them, and I finally got it up and coming! I've rewritten this scene countless times to perfect it, and I guess, for now, this fic will make do with how I always imagine they will part ways as two old childhood friends. _

_Kai and Tala kick ass, agree?_

_(don't answer that if you're planning to disagree, seriously XD)_

_mysterio000_


End file.
